


Paper Boats

by DeanSam221B



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSam221B/pseuds/DeanSam221B
Summary: Jared and Jensen were childhood friends. There friendship was worth a million words. But as I am a lazy writer, let them show their unique friendship. I will just help to build the story I guess (considering you think it is a story).
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this story is heavily inspired by Cecilia Ahern's Where Rainbows End. I don't know anything personal about the actors, it has nothing to do with the real actors. Nothing but my fantasy.

* * *

See, before I start to tell you the story, you should know that I will not tell you where I found these - "these" being the letters and texts and what not's. Don't you worry, you will know, but now I will not tell you that. Of course that will spoil my story and what's fun in that? You don't know me - that really doesn't matter though. All that matters is that I have a good story to tell you. So without wasting your time (any more) let me binge into my treasure chest - and let me check what I have here - 

Ah! This is a battered old school notebook, in the front page of which consists a very kiddish handwritten 

JENSEN ACKLES

I am not cpying everything that are written there, but only the relevant ones. I hope you understand. 

HI, YOU WANNA BE MY FREND? I AM JENSEN

_It's not frend, it is friend you stupid. I am Jared_

I am not STUPID. I don't want to be your friend anymore

_I am your friend already. Also, are you friend with that red headed girl in blue shirt? She is mean. She ate my sandwiches_

She is Danneel. Not mean.

_Says who_

I will tell her not to eat your sandwiches. Ms. Scott is watching you. You shouldn't reply this

_Nice of you, but you need not to worry. I will manage. also, Mamma says I am sneaky_

* * *

Hey, you seemed happy today

_got A+ in maths, Mamma will be so proud_

I suck in maths, it's good to be you. 

_We can do maths together. You can help me with my history_

You think we can do that? Wow. That'd be great

 _We should totally do that_

And we can play after we are done with maths and history

  
_today after school at my home?_

Can't wait

* * *

Yesterday was fun

_Totally. You're better teacher that Ms. Styles._

She is so boring, no? 

_And her glasses always slip_

Hahaha

_Careful, don't laugh now. Mr. Speight won't spare you. My Mamma likes you_

She is lovely. Next time our house, ok? You will love Icarus, my puppy

_How did you know I love dogs!_

I did not. I just thought you would like.

_You thought right by the way_

So today? 

_alright_

* * *

What happened? 

_Nothing_

Are you trying to fool me? 

_Just a headache_

You were fine last night

_I think I am sick_

Do I call Ms. Scott? 

_NO_

You look sick Jared

_I'm fine_

Ms. Scott will notice


	2. Letters and Notes

_Dear Jared,_

_How is it there? You said you will write to me everyday, but you didn't write even one! Everything is so boring here - without you school is not fun. You said you will come back! You will, right?_

_You know, dad has a new office now, he works even on weekends. Mamma is always so bitter. I think there is some problems going on. Nobody tells me anything. I feel so left out. Why aren't you here?_

_Did you meet your cousin? How is your aunt anyway? I am so sorry, I should have asked that first. Your dad was so broken hearing your aunt's health problems. Is she better now? How is Felicia? Felicia, that's her name, right?_

_Tell her I will teach her how to play basketball if she plays the latest game with us! Will she be joining our school?_

_And don't you worry about Aunt Martha. She lwill be much better here, all away from the damp weather! We were talking yesterday, Mac told me that she had planned something for Meg's birthday. Don't tell her, but be back before her birthday please._

_Mom made your favourite chicken potpie last week. I couldn't eat that, missed you soo much. Bring Aunt Martha here qickly._

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Jensen_

* * *

_Jen,_

_I am so so sorry for not writing to you earlier. I couldn't get anytime you know! Dad was so busy with the doctors and some legal formalities. Mom was taking care of Aunt Martha and it is just the three of us (Meg, Felicia and me) with all the packing and stuff._

_My allergy got worse last week. Also had to visit a doctor for headache. She said I have migraines. This weather is even worse than I've imagined._

_I missing you everyday every moment Jen. I think you became my most pleasant habit. I cannot even think something funny and not think of telling you that!_

_When did we come so close Jen?_

_I met a girl here - Genevieve, she is Felicia 's best friend. I think she is interested in me. Can you believe that! Me!!! Shouldn't I feel excited about it? Yet I feel oddly wrong. We didn't even go out once, but I already know that she is not the right person. This is not right, isn't it?_

_Miss you Jen. Have so many things to say to you!_

_I hope everything will be done by this month. I don't want to miss your birthday._

_Oh, talking of birthdays, yeah, I hope we will be back before Meg's birthday!_

_Take care._

_Jared_


End file.
